Better Off Without you
by Farthaz
Summary: Luka se encuentra sola, desamparada y usada. La persona que siempre estuvo con ella, le brinda un apoyo. ¿Qué podría pasar? Drabble LukaxMikuxLily. Es mi primer fic, tengan piedad. :3


**¡Buenas! Acá Farthaz. (?)**

**Bueno, es mi primer fic publicado, esta historia se me ocurrió durante la madrugada mientras escuchaba "Boiler" de Limp Bizkit. En teoría sería un drabble pero da para ser un fic. :v**

**Es un LukaxMiku, para aclarar. Más bien los sentimientos de Luka después de un inminente quiebre.**

**Por cierto, recomiendo "Boiler", para escuchar a la par que se lee el fic, es muy acorde al tema y todo eso (?)**

**Espero que sea de su agrado.**

**DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen... Etc, etc, etc.**

* * *

><p>Estaba sentada en una banca del parque, aquel parque en el que comenzó todo sobre ella y yo, aquel parque en el que las puertas del amor se abrieron en mi vida, dándome la oportunidad de amar como tanto lo anhelaba en mis más profundos y sinceros sueños. Un amor que esperaba ser puro y sincero, un amor que perdure. Era mi primer amor, esperaba que por ser ella sea eterno. Vaya decepción me he llevado.<p>

Una fría brisa acariciaba mis mejillas. Esa caricia se asemejaba a la de ella, fría y suave. Me abracé a mí misma, dudando de su amor, de nuestra relación y de todas mis creencias. ¿Acaso todo fue una vil mentira? ¿Desde cuándo ella dejó de amarme? ¿Siquiera lo hizo alguna vez o sólo fui uno de sus caprichos?

Gruesas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas, me maldije por eso, prometí no llorar más por ella y aquí estaba, sentada en la misma banca, llorando por la misma razón, con la misma intensidad. Secaba esas malditas gotas apenas salían, sin embargo, eran rápidamente reemplazadas por unas nuevas, me rendí y me entregué al llanto.

Me tapaba la cara con ambas manos mientras reprimía mis sollozos, que cada vez me lastimaban más la garganta, cada vez eran más fuertes, insistían en romper todas mis barreras y salir de mis entrañas, demostrándome lo destruida que estoy.

Me derrumbaba con cada vez más velocidad, el amor por el cual abandoné mi seno familiar, terminó abandonándome, maldita ironía. Mi padre tuvo razón y lo odio por eso, odiaba su capacidad de predecir las cosas, deseaba con todo mi corazón que esta vez se equivoque. Pero ha vuelto a acertar.

Maldije por lo bajo al recordar mi situación, estaba invadiendo el apartamento que mi amiga compartía con su novia y me sentía un estorbo, sabía que ese no era mi lugar, sabía que había roto la dulce rutina de ellas dos.

Sentía envidia, de las sanas, por la suerte de mi amiga junto a su novia, ellas se llevaban de maravilla y su relación siempre fue tranquila, para nada como la mía con ella, llena de peleas constantes provocadas por sus caprichos, ella no comprendía que el dinero no nos alcanzaba para sus gustos, pero igual lo gastaba. Se obsesionó tanto con el dinero que terminó dejándome por un chico rico. Sin escrúpulos, terminó todo lo lindo que teníamos de la manera más cruel posible, según ella, yo la hacía sufrir y tenía un carácter "podrido" vaya, que lindo concepto tenía mi novia de mí.

Me sentía usada y sola. Todo el esfuerzo que hacía por verla feliz no era valorado por la niña de mis ojos, como solía decirle. Recordarla me creaba una confusión en el corazón. Por un lado, me daba rabia y profunda tristeza, por otro lado, seguía sintiendo un gran deje de amor y ternura hacia su persona, lo que me hacía sentir ridícula y a la vez dichosa porque así compruebo que la amo de verdad.

Lástima que no es recíproco.

De repente, unos brazos pálidos me rodearon, abrí mis ojos con sorpresa, sin entender lo que pasaba. Voltee bruscamente y vi a la persona que ha sido mi pilar en un momento como éste, mi mejor amiga.

Lily.

Me sonrió dulcemente y pellizcó mi mejilla derecha. Fruncí el ceño, entre molesta por el gesto y de puro dolor en mi corazón. La abracé con fuerza y empecé a llorar con ímpetu. Lloré por varios minutos hasta que me tranquilicé. El abrazo de Lily era reconfortante.

Ya no me sentía sola.

— ¿Te digo algo? —Preguntó hablando cerca de mi oído—. Cuando te vi acá sentada, definitivamente fue el cuadro más triste que vi en mi maldita vida.

—Idiota —respondí con una risita.

—Hasta te tomé una foto, voy a pintarlo y su título será "Espíritus del parque" —dijo en tono divertido.

— ¿Me tomaste una foto así? Te odio por eso ¡Maldita! —exclamé con fingida indignación.

— ¿Te imaginas lo mucho que la gente pagaría por tener esto retratado?

—Nadie querrá comprar algo tan depresivo —repliqué mientras miraba la foto, sintiéndome absorbida por la misma.

— ¿Ah, no?

—No.

—No me importa.

— ¿Pero qué…? Idiota —acabé con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

—Al menos te hice reír, malagradecida.

—Está bien, está bien. Gracias Lily-chan.

—De nada, tonta. Para eso estamos las amigas —dijo guiñándome el ojo.

—No lograrás llevarme a ningún bar.

—Aguafiestas.

* * *

><p><strong>Y... FIN xD dejo un final abierto, cada quien deduce si Lily logró llevarla a un bar y lo que pueda ocurrir ahí e,e<strong>

**Se aceptan sugerencias, quejas, halagos y todo lo que se les ocurra (?) tengan piedad, es mi primer fic. T-T**

**Si leíste todo este divague, irás al cielo, sos un amor de persona (?) :B**

**¿Review? :3 :3 :3**


End file.
